Meeting Louis, Ray, Basil, and Dawson/Following the Fireflies
(While walking through the forest path, Team Fantasy looked around cautiously, on the lookout for any evil activity they’ll fight and/or avoid. Finally, they came upon a huge pond, which to a tiny person, is a lake. After looking around for a bridge, they spot it) Caramel: There’s a bridge over there. Starlight: Now we can cross. (They got ready to head over there when….) Billy: Why are the logs moving towards us? (Team Fantasy noticed and realized what the logs are) Trixie: Those aren’t logs, Billy. (Suddenly, a nearby “log” emerged from the water near them. They were alligators) Alligator 1: Mmm, nice delicious creatures! (Then he and the alligators jump at Team Fantasy, but Silver surrounded a psychic barrier onto himself and Team Fantasy, knocking them back, but as the alligators continue charging at the barrier, the barrier started to break slowly. Using quick thinking, Shadow and Team Fantasy held onto each other and he used his power) Shadow: Chaos Control! (They teleported out of the barrier and near a high rock. They sigh quietly in relief, and then watched the alligators continue attacking the empty barrier until it popped, revealing that their targets are mysteriously gone) Alligator 1: Where are they? Alligator 2: They’re gone! Alligator 3: How could they just disappear? Alligator 1: Let’s go find them! (Then with that, the alligators left and once the coast is clear, Team Fantasy jumped down and were about to resume their crossing the bridge when Snake, after wiping his brow in relief, noticed something missing from himself) Snake: Hey! Where isssss it?! (He began to frantically pat his hands around himself for something) Snake: What happenedsssss to it? Popple: What are you talking about? Snake: My charm! It’ssss gone! (Suddenly, Bowser noticed something gold and shiny on the ground. He picked it up, revealing it to be a gold locket, and Snake noticed and got happy) Snake: Oh, thank goodnessssss, Bowsssser! You found it. Bowser: This is your charm? Snake: Yessssss. A treasure kept by me from my childhood. Bowser: What childhood? (Snake reacted in surprise and snatched the charm away) Snake: It’sssss nothing! Jussssst a sssecret! Meowth: I can’t help but notice, Snake, that you have some tattoo on your chest. (Snake reacted silently) Meowth: Something secret about it as well? Snake: Yessss. Sssso, mind your busssinesssss. Bowser: Oh, come on. (He walked over to Snake to be nice) Bowser: We shared each other’s origins, there’s no reason to keep secrets from us. Just tell…. (Suddenly, he tripped on a rock and dropped the charm, making it roll towards the pond. He and Snake ran after it to grab it, but it rolled really quickly and then just when they reached it, the charm dropped into the water and disappeared) Snake: No…. (He collapsed on his knees in sadness and went glum. Bowser tried to make him better) Bowser: Meh, we’ll get ya a new charm like that. Knuckles: Not making it better, Bowser. Bowser: What do you mean, “not making it…?!” (Knuckles points at a silent depressed Snake, and realizing, Bowser understood) Bowser: (Realizing) Oh. (He changes the subject) ''What’s so special about that charm of his? Meowth: And that tattoo on his chest? Ace: Everything! Now, don’t upset Snake even more! Stop it! ''(Snake snapped finally) Snake: All of yousssss ssssstop it! (Surprised at Snake snapping, Team Fantasy got quiet. Realizing what he just did with an “Oh, dear” expression, Snake went glum again and bowed his head down in sadness) Snake: Sssssorry. (Feeling sorry for him, Billy and Charmy tried to cheer him up in a different way) Billy: (Playfully) Oh, Snake…. Here comes the tickle monster to brighten up your day! (He tickles him, but nothing) Billy: That worked before. (He tries harder this time, but nothing still) Billy: Still no laugh. (Charmy tried his turn) Charmy: Hey, Snake! (He makes goofy faces to make him laugh, but nothing on that. After thinking it over, he snaps his fingers upon getting an idea and explained away) Charmy: Hey, Snake! You know what’ll make you feel better? Going to the Element Temple and restoring the Fairy Kingdom! Come on, slither to it! (Snake remained glum, and Charmy sighed in defeat) Charmy: Oh, come on, Snake! Why can’t you just get over it? (Snake remained silent and crossed his arms in comfort. Vector backslaps Charmy in the arm) Charmy: Ow! (Rubs his slapped arm) Was it something I said? Vector: Ya think? (Peach and Daisy finally went up to Snake and sat next to him) Daisy: Anything to make you feel better? Peach: Like say, one of us goes underwater and find it? (Snake calmly reacted to that sadly) Snake: Yessss….. (He sighed sadly and held his hands gently to his tattooed part of his chest. Peach and Daisy figured it out suddenly) Peach: Is it a tattoo in honor of someone dear to you? Daisy: Like a relative or a friend? (A short pause, then Snake lifted his shirt up and revealed his chest tattoo finally, revealing it to be a red heart with a white paper cloth over it that says “Mother” on it) Snake: I got thissssss after she died. (Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Popple, and Team Rocket got calmly surprised) Popple: Died? Bowser: Does anybody in this team know about this? Team Fantasy: Yes. Ace: Particularly me and my gang know about it. Adagio: And mine. Meowth: What was your ma like? Snake: A nicccccce fairy. (Figuring out something, Jessie spoke up) Jessie: So, your charm was actually…? Snake: Yessss. A locket containing her picture. James: (Happily) Well! Now we’re…! (Jessie punches him on his shoulder) Jessie: Don’t make Snake worse! James: (Realizing, to Jessie) Oh, sorry. (To Snake, changing the subject) How did your mother die? Snake: You really wantssss to know? (They nodded. Snake explained away sadly) Snake: I wassss little that time. Mom caught pneumonia from catching a cold. And assssssss she tried to clear it all up, it eventually developed into tuberculosssssissss. Bowser: Tuberculosis, the lung disease? Snake: Yessss. Arturo: It’s where one of the symptoms include the victim coughing up from their lungs a lot of sangre y'' ''flema. It means “blood and phlegm.” Sonic: Snake really did take good care of her as she suffered. Tails: And we sometimes helped out on our free time. (Snake continued his explanation) Snake: Then one day…. (He fights the urge to cry) Snake: As Mom wasssss ssssslipping away from ussss sssssslowly, she asssssked me to sssssing her to sssssleep. And when I finished, she ssssslowly went to ssssleep and…. Died peaccccefully. (Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Popple, and Team Rocket got calmly sympathetic) Peach: And what song was it? Snake: It wasssss an old Ssssscottish lullaby. Shadow: I even know what it means in its Gaelic language. Daisy: But what’s it called? Snake: It’ssss called “''A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasssssal''.” Bowser: A-what? Shadow: “''A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal''.” Literal translation; “Noble Maiden Fair.” (Peach and Daisy suddenly remembered something) Peach: Come to think of it…. Daisy: Peach and I somehow remember that song…. (Team Fantasy got surprised calmly) Daisy: From a long time ago…. (Then, Peach and Daisy sang that song softly as Team Fantasy listened quietly) Peach: A naoidhean bhig'','' cluinn mo ghuth'' (Little baby, hear my voice)' 'Mise ri d' thaobh,'' Ó mhaighdean bhàn'' (I’m beside you, O maiden fair)' 'Ar rìbhinn òg,'' fàs a's faic'' (Our young lady, grow and see)' 'Do thìr, dìleas fhéin (Your land, your own faithful land)' Daisy: 'A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn (Sun and moon, guide us)' 'Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir (To the hour of our glory and honor)' 'Naoidhean bhig,'' ar rìbhinn òg'' (Little baby, our young lady)' 'Mhaighdean uasal bhàn (Noble maiden fair)' ''(Snake slowly and calmly teared up to the song, much to Team Fantasy’s notice. Even Popple and Team Rocket teared up a bit from the song) Peach and Daisy: A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth (Little baby, hear my voice) Mise ri d' thaobh,'' Ó mhaighdean bhàn'' (I’m beside you, O maiden fair) Ar rìbhinn òg,'' fàs a's faic'' (Our young lady, grow and see) Do thìr, dìleas fhéin (Your land, your own faithful land) A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn (Sun and moon, guide us) Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir (To the hour of our glory and honor) Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg (Little baby, our young lady) Mhaighdean uasal bhàn (Noble maiden fair) (After Peach and Daisy’s song finished, Snake’s emotions started to build up. Then he hugged them, crying his eyes out, much to Team Fantasy’s surprise. Even Popple and Team Rocket composed themselves) Popple: That was beautiful…. (Peach and Daisy hugged the sobbing Snake in comfort) Daisy: There, there…. Peach: It’s gonna be fine…. Snake: (Crying) Thanksssss. It’s jusssst that…. (Sniffles) ''I haven’t heard that sssssong for a long time ssssincccce her death…. ''(He cries again. Then the hug ended as Snake sniffled and calmed his sobbing down and wiped some tears away) Snake: (Sniffles hard, then exhales) I’m goodssss. (He sniffles again) Daisy: Not quite. (Peach reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a pale pink handkerchief and held it out to Snake) Peach: For your nose. (Then Snake calmly accepted the handkerchief and blew his nose on it. Then he wiped his tears away, and as soon as he finished that, he was about to hand the handkerchief back to Peach, but….) Peach: (Happily) No, it’s okay. You hang onto it. You need it more than me anyway. Snake: Oh. Are you suressss? Peach: Yep. Daisy: That’s fine with her. Snake: (Smiling softly a bit) Thanksssss. (He puts the handkerchief in his pants pocket and got up in determination) Snake: Well, if we are to go underwater and getsssss my charm, then we’ll…. Big: But how are we gonna go under and find it without drowning underwater? (Snake realized and thought it over) Snake: Good quessstion…. (Suddenly, some leaves and logs from trees landed near the team, getting their attention. They looked and saw it came from two male mice. The first male mouse is skinny with light brown and cream fur, a red nose, and wearing a brown detective hat, a brown detective coat over a white long-sleeved shirt, an aqua blue tie, dark brown pants, and gray and brown shoes. The other male mouse is a little chubby with light brown fur with a cream furred mustache and a pair of cream furred eyebrows, and wearing a navy blue long-sleeved suit over a dark red sleeveless vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue bowtie, gray blue pants, and black shoes. They got confused until suddenly….) Skinny male mouse: Make them into oxygen tanks. Chubby male mouse: And we’ll get the charm. (Team Fantasy got surprised) Ace: How did you know we need to go underwater? Shadow: And who are you both? Chubby male mouse: Oops. Forgot our manners. Skinny male mouse: I’m Basil of Baker Street. A detective. And this is my partner, Dr. David Q. Dawson. Anyway, we heard that you’re on a quest to deliver the Elemental Stone back to the Element Temple before the Fairy Kingdom and the world is consumed by the Kingdom of Darkness. Peach: (Surprised) How did you…? (The two mice, revealed to be Basil and Dawson, spoke up) Dawson: Explain away. Basil: (To Team Fantasy) Simple. The fireflies spread the word. And from what we witnessed on your suspenseful moment with the alligators to your tender moment involving the charm belonging to a member of the Gangreen Gang, no doubt. And the charm itself is a 4-karat golden locket containing a photograph of the member’s deceased mother. (To Snake) My humblest condolences. (To Team Fantasy) And of course, the charm, I can tell from the shininess beneath the water, is in fact, still on the floor of the pond. (Team Fantasy was impressed) Meowth: You’re good. Basil: Yes, it’s elementary, my dear Team Fantasy. (He changes the subject) Basil: Well, you gonna help us make the tanks? (Realizing, Team Fantasy agreed) Basil: And we need more things besides these logs and leaves. Big: Like what? (Froggy croaked in agreement) Basil: We need broken glass, paint, oil, and of course, good old glue. (Suddenly, Sonic’s group brightened up) Omega: We have them. (He pulls at art kit out) Cosmo: Cream and I are artists. Cream: And we have Omega kindly carrying our art kit everywhere we go. And we play with it during resting time. Cheese: (Agreeing happily) Chao, chao. Rouge: And yes, Omega has a manual on how to make an oxygen tank. Dawson: By jove, you’re prepared. Basil: And from the supplies we have present here, we need to make five oxygen tanks. Snake: I’llsssss go underwater. Mario: And Luigi and I can go with him. Peach: And me and Daisy. (Surprised at Peach and Daisy’s confidence, Basil tried to talk them out of it) Basil: Are you sure you want to swim with them? Daisy: We’re sure. Peach: We swam with oxygen tanks before back home. (Basil shrugged) Basil: Okay. If you insist. (Then they worked on making five oxygen tanks. Then after testing them out on Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Snake once completed, they worked) Basil: Good! I knew they’d work! Dawson: Have a safe journey! Five: We will! (Then they dove under and after following the source of the shine, they finally found the charm on the floor. Snake picks it up and they swim back up. Once back at the surface, they returned to the shore and removed their tanks) Sonic: You found it! Snake: Yessss! (He looks inside and got shocked) Snake: Uh-oh! Ace: What? What is it? Snake: My picture’sssss misssssssing! Team Fantasy: WHAT?! Snake: (Chuckling) Jusssst kidding! It’sssss sssssafe…. (Ace punches him) Snake: Sssssssorry, Accccce. Ace: Don’t ever make those kind of jokes again! Basil: Anyway, if you’re gonna need a sleuth for missing things in the future, you have to count on me and Dawson. Dawson: Indeed. And we’ll even help you in your quest. (Team Fantasy thought it over) Knuckles: Are you sure? Basil and Dawson: Positive! (Team Fantasy gave in to their confidence) Team Fantasy: Okay! (Then with that, they finally cross the bridge. Once at the other side, Meowth, out of boredom, pulled his piccolo out and played it) Big: We had no idea you were a piccolo player. Meowth: (Stops playing) Yeah. I have talent. (Then he resumed playing. Suddenly, unknown to everyone, something slowly emerged from the water, having heard the piccolo. Jessie spoke up) Jessie: Well, Meowth, that was…. (They suddenly notice the figure emerging from the water, opening his mouth. It was a goofy-looking alligator with lime green scales, light green underbelly, and brown eyes) Team Fantasy: Watch out! (Meowth stopped and noticed as well. He panicked, dropped the piccolo, and ran up to the team, although Basil and Dawson seemed to know the goofy alligator calmly. Then to Team Fantasy’s surprise, the goofy alligator suddenly exclaimed in happiness) Goofy alligator: I know that tune! Gator Mouth Blues! (Then he pulled his trumpet out and played it beautifully. Surprise turning into impressed look, Meowth then grabbed his piccolo) Meowth: Wow! Play on! (They then both played the tune and once finished, the goofy alligator hugged Meowth happily) Goofy alligator: I missed listening to that! Silver: Wow…. (After the hug ended, Popple asked away) Popple: Where did you learn to play the trumpet? Goofy alligator: Why, the forest is the best jazz school ever! Team Fantasy: (Impressed) Well…. Basil: Hello, Louis. Dawson: How are you? Team Fantasy: (Confused) Louis? (The goofy alligator, now revealed to be Louis, greeted Basil and Dawson) Louis: Howdy, Basil and Dawson. I’m doing great! Basil: Good. (Then he turned to Team Fantasy) Basil: Sorry if our reptilian friend here scared you, but he means no harm. Dawson: And besides, he’s not just a trumpet player, but also a vegetarian. Louis: No meat for me. Except for fish. (He gives a toothy grin. Then he noticed Team Fantasy) Louis: Ah, y’all must be Team Fantasy, the ones on that quest. Team Fantasy: Yep! Louis: If you let ol’ Louis come with, I’ll give you a ride on my back if you’re tired of walking or flying. (Thinking it over, Team Fantasy, after Basil and Dawson nods in agreement, gave in) Bowser: Fine with us. (Then they allowed not only Basil and Dawson, but also Louis, to accompany them on their quest. As they trekked through the forest, they rested by a small pond for a while) Shadow: So far, no sign of any indication of the way to the Element Temple. (Then, Billy’s stomach growled) Billy: Big Billy hungry. (Louis and Team Fantasy agreed) Louis: I’m famished myself. Espio: My sentiments exactly. Team Fantasy: Yeah. (Then Basil noticed some salmon in the water) Basil: Anybody love to eat salmon? (Team Fantasy brightened up) Team Fantasy: Yeah! (Yoshi then ran up the pond and prepared to shoot his tongue out to grab a salmon. Even Grubber joined in. Then they caught some. But after the tenth salmon was caught, Yoshi and Grubber’s tongue both shot at the pond, but suddenly, the tips got tangled up and dragged them both right into each other) Yoshi: (Tongue stuck out) Hey! (Grubber even grunted a bit. Concerned, Team Fantasy rushed up to them) James: What can we do?! We need to free their tongues! Jessie: James! Calm down! James: Sorry. Peach: Anybody with claws can’t help them! Daisy: Peach is right! We can’t have their tongues injured. Or worse, cut off accidentally. (Getting scared, Yoshi and Grubber shook a bit) Ace: Relax, the both of you! Snake: Let’ssss ssssssee…. (He and Ace tried to untie the tongues, but their grips were too strong that it hurt Yoshi and Grubber) Ace and Snake: Sorry. (Suddenly, a flying Cajun bug with a big rear flew in) Flying Cajun bug: Ooh-whee! Y’all need help? (Team Fantasy looked at him in confusion) Flying Cajun bug: Don’t freak out on me. I ain’t no firecracker! I actually a Cajun firefly. Women would like a man with a big fat porch! (The flying Cajun bug, now revealed to be a Cajun firefly, chuckles as he lights himself up) Cajun firefly: Anywho, I know how to fix this! (Then he flew at the tied tongues and he easily untied them without hurting Grubber and Yoshi’s tongues. Impressed, Team Fantasy became grateful) Dawson: By jove, he did it! Basil: Indeed. Team Fantasy: Yeah…. Yoshi: Thank you, Mr., uh…? (The Cajun firefly then spelled “Raymond” with his lit rear) Cajun firefly: Call me Raymond. But just call me Ray. (He shortens “Raymond” into “Ray,” thus revealing himself to be Ray and then disintegrated “Ray”) Ray: Now, you be that team deliverin’ the Elemental Stone to the Element Temple? Team Fantasy: Yes! Daisy: How did you know? Ray: Why, we fireflies. We spread the word. Louis: Can you guide us to the Element Temple? Mario: We don’t know which way. Ray: You in luck, Caps and cheres! I know the way. In fact…. (He whistles and the trees glowed by the fireflies’ rears, much to Team Fantasy’s amazement) Mario: Well, we’ll let you come with us. Ray: Sure, I’ll accompany y’all. After my folks help us out and we say goodbye! Team Fantasy: Okay. (Then Ray gathered up to his brethren) Ray: Ready to help guide the way, Cousin Randy? Randy: You got it, Ray. Ray: Goodie! (Then he ushered the others as the fireflies started playing music) Ray: Alright, Lulu. Let’s get to it, darlin’. (He goes up to Team Fantasy, who slowly started to follow) Ray: Come on, y’all! Just follow the bouncin’ butt! (Then he starts singing as Team Fantasy followed, carrying their salmon) Ray: We gonna take you there We gonna take you there We gonna take you all the way there We gonna take you there We gonna take you there We gonna take you all the way Goin’ down the forest Goin’ down the forest Goin’ down the forest Takin’ you all the way (Then he introduced some of his family members) Ray: We got the whole family! There goes Mimi, Cousin Boudreau! (He noticed an old female firefly without her light on) Ray: Oh, Grandmama! Your light off! (She claps twice and her light came on and then Ray resumed singing) Ray: We all gonna pull together Down here, that’s how we do it Me for them, and them for me We all be there for you We gonna take ya We gonna take ya We gonna take ya all the way there We know where you goin’ And we goin’ with you Takin’ you all the way Goin’ down the forest Goin’ down the forest Goin’ down the forest Takin’ you allllll…. (Then he exclaimed happily) Ray: Yeah, you know! Come on, y’all! Keep that life flowin’, and the lights a-glowin’! (Then with that, they continued their way) '''''Coming up: The villains use Dr. Facilier’s friends on the other side to find Team Fantasy and after Ray officially joins Team Fantasy’s quest after saying goodbye to his relatives, they must outwit the villains by setting a trap for them upon the villains catching up to them. Then later, once they lost the villains, Ray reveals the love of his life while the couples have a romantic dance while resting for the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies